Never Have I Ever Game
by kurohimex105
Summary: It's Saturday and Class 1-A decide to throw a party to celebrate passing the exam for the Hero license exam. What crazy antics will this class get up to? [ there will most likely be some swearing so I rated it T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY :**

 **Hi there well this is my first fanfiction for My Hero Academia so please be kind. I had planned this story to be a one shot however I kind of got carried away in my writing and it ended up too long. So I've had no choice but change it into a short story with maybe 2 or 3 chapters. CLASS 1-A as usual will be at the forefront of this story as they get together to party and to play a little game. What antics will they get up to and what secrets will this game reveal? Fasten your seatbelts for a wild ride with Class 1-A at the driver's seat.**

 **NOTES:**

 **Rules for the game : NEVER HAVE I EVER!**

 **So here's how to play, a person states something which they have never done: By saying NEVER HAVE I EVER gotten a parking ticket.**

 **If this is true for any poor soul in the group they have to take a drink of their alcohol. [ or whatever drink they have ]**

 **Then the next person in the group goes and so on, the game goes on until either everyone is passed out or you run out of things to say.**

 **I chose this game cause I thought it would be fun for CLASS 1-A to do.**

 **NEVER HAVE I EVER GAME!**

 **CHAPTER 1:**

 _ **For class 1-A a Saturday night meant party night, a time to kick back and relax from the week of hero training at school and courses taken out in the field with other hero's. A Saturday was a time when all of them would get together and just act like normal teenagers and have some fun. This Saturday was a little different in the fact the class were throwing a party in celebration. Everyone in CLASS 1-A had passed their Hero Provisional License Exam, well nearly everyone with the exception of a certain angry explosive blonde by the name of Katsuki Bakugou and a certain stoic two coloured haired teen by the name of Shouto Todoroki. Both teens had failed the exam but they did have a second chance to redeem themselves. As long as they took a 3 month special training course to work on the areas they are lacking they could gain their Hero in Training Provisional License.**_

 _ **It was Saturday morning and most of class 1-A were either sat at the tables near the kitchen area having breakfast or lounging in on the sofa's in the common area. Suddenly and without warning Mina burst's in to the common room and shouts**_

 _ **"EVERYONE WE'RE HAVING A PARTY TONIGHT!"**_

 _ **Iida looks up from his place on the sofa clearly annoyed at being interrupted from his reading**_

 _ **"And why are we having a party may I ask?" Iida says**_

 _ **"It's to celebrate of course, after all we passed the exam to get our Hero in Training License's. Plus it might cheer up our resident Mr EXPLOSION MURDER and a Mr Stoic Emo in training kid, and our Midoriya looks like he needs a break too!" Mina says with a grin**_

 _ **"Oh that sounds great I'm in MINA you can count on me!" Ochako says with gusto**_

 _ **"I love parties this is gonna so much fun!" Hagakura shouts with joy**_

 _ **"Can we make it a Pajama party?" Mineta says as drool falls from his mouth as he imagines the girls dressed in their night wear**_

 _ **"NOT FOR ALL THE MONEY IN THE WORLD ! YOU LITTLE PERV!" the girls shout in unison**_

 _ **"I'm in if I get to make fun of Kaminari!" Jiro says with a smirk**_

 _ **"That could be arranged with the game I have planned!" Mina says with a wink**_

 _ **"I cannot condone the use of a party to make fun of our friends, it is highly unethical!" Iida says while chopping the air**_

 _ **"Oh come on Iida don't be a spoil sport it's all in fun" Ochako says**_

 _ **"I could get the snacks and drinks if you want?" Momo says**_

 _ **"That'll be great Momo, could you ask Sato to make some of his delicious treats. And take shoji when you go shopping. He can help carry the bags" Mina says in a rush of words**_

 _ **"What are the rest of us gonna do Ribbit?" Tsu ask's**_

 _ **"We my dear Tsu are going to come up with a plan to get Bakugou, Todoroki and our sweet Midoriya out of their dorms and bring them to the party!" Mina says with a wicked grin**_

 _ **"I don't think we should force them to come if they don't want to!" Iida says**_

 _ **"But there's no point to the party without them here, plus it's about time those guys relax and have some fun. I mean I don't think Todoroki even knows how to have fun. Our boy Bakugou is all pent up because he failed and Midiroya well he's just a ball of nerves." Mina says**_

 _ **"I agree those 3 could do with some fun in their lives and this party will fix that!"Ochako says with glee**_

 _ **"The question is how are we going to get them to co-operate and come to the party?" Tokoyami asks**_

 _ **Before Mina could answer his question Kirishima, Kaminari, Bakugou and Midoriya came into the common room arguing. The 4 boys had been out for a morning run and had made it race to see who could make it back to the dorm building first.**_

 _ **"HA... I WIN FUCKERS!" KATSUKI SHOUTS**_

 _ **"No fair Kachan you got a head start**_

 _ **"YEAH MAN YOU DIDN'T FINISH THE COUNT DOWN FROM 3.2.1!" Kirishima said**_

 _ **"YUP YOU SKIPPED ON THE 1 BAKUBRO SO NOT COOL MAN!" Kaminari said**_

 _ **"HEY IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU LOSERS COULDN'T HEAR ME" Katsuki says**_

 _ **Midoriya just sighs knowing full well it was useless to argue with Katsuki when he was like this. The blonde in question walked over to the fridge to get a bottle water. He got one for himself and threw one to Izuku.**_

 _ **"Here nerd you look like you could use a drink, don't want you to collapse of dehydration before you can defeat me" Katsuki says with a smirk**_

 _ **Midoriya takes the drink and smiles one of his smiles that could melt the polar ice caps.**_

 _ **"Thanks Kachan"**_

 _ **"No problem nerd" Katsuki turns away trying to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks.**_

 _ **This little incident didn't go unnoticed for a pair of watchful eyes which had been glued on the whole scene.**_

 _ **"What you looking at Racoon eyes?" Katsuki mouthed with a scowl**_

 _ **"WHO ME? WHY NOTHING AT ALL MY DEAR BAKUGOU?" the pink teen said while smiling**_

 _ **"YEAH LIKE I REALLY BELIEVE THAT! WELL WHATEVER I'M HEADING TO THE SHOWERS, OI NERD YOU COULD USE ONE TOO AND THAT GOES FOR HAIR-FOR BRAINS AND THE WALKING PIKACHU!" Katsuki said as he grumbled**_

 _ **"Did you hear that bro he says we stink!" Kaminari whines with a sniff**_

 _ **"URGH...YEAH AND I CAN SEE WHY YOU STINK MAN!" Kirishima says**_

 _ **"HAHAHAHA ...YEAH GUESS I DO BUT NOT AS BAD AS YOU!" Kaminari says with a smirk**_

 _ **"Well I'm heading out to the showers guys are two coming?" Midoriya ask's**_

 _ **The 2 boys look at each other then back at Midoriya with smiles on their faces and say.**_

 _ **"Yeah we'll be right with you" they both say in unison.**_

 _ **before the two boys had a chance to leave a certain pink teen came up from behind and grabbed both boys into a headlock.**_

 _ **"SORRY BOYS YOU TWO AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" Mina says with a mischievous grin**_

 _ **"HEY THERE MINA SO WHAT'S UP?" Kaminari asks**_

 _ **"I need the help of my best bro's of course, we are going to have a party tonight and I need you two to get our boy Bakugou here to join us!"**_

 _ **"Sounds fun but I'm a little worried about getting him to come" Kaminari says**_

 _ **"YEAH I'M ALL UP FOR THE PARTY! DON'T WORRY BRO WE'LL THINK OF SOMETHING!" Kirishima says while grinning**_

 _ **"Oh I know Kirishima and Kaminari could go to Bakugou's dorm and get him to open up by distracting him. Then BAMM! Sero uses his tape quirk to tie him up!" Ochako says**_

 _ **"OOOH I LIKE THAT PLAN! GREAT IDEA OCHACKO!" Mina says**_

 _ **"I guess that could work, although Sero you're gonna have to tie up our Bakubro real good otherwise he'll blow us and everyone else up!" Kirishima says**_

 _ **"No problem by the time I'm done he'll look like our very own Mummy!" Sero says with a grin**_

 _ **"Me and Tokoyami can get Todoroki , I'll use my tongue to tie him up while Tokoyami distracts him. Ribbit!" Tsu says**_

 _ **"Yes that's great now we just need to get our green bean to come and we're all set!" Mina says**_

 _ **"Leave Midoriya to me I'll use my gravity quirk on him, trust me he won't suspect a thing!" Ochako says with a wicked grin**_

 _ **"Yeah he is too trusting, but that's our Midoriya right guys!" Kirishima says**_

 _ **Everyone agrees to that statement, Midoriya is far too trusting, innocent and naive. But that's one of the reasons why they all adore the little green bean.**_

 _ **The time was 5:30 pm and Momo and Shoji had come back from their errand of shopping for snacks and drinks for the party. Momo had bought a few bottles of cider saying it was good to drink when warm if you add some spices to it. Although Iida had complained a little about how they were still minors and how they shouldn't drink. Momo somehow convinced him that it was perfectly ok and that the cider wasn't all that strong to begin with and how delicious it is when warmed up and spiced are added to it.**_

 _ **Sato had baked some cup cakes and other assortments of treats for the class to share. Todoroki had come back from visiting his mom at the hospital early that day and went straight to his dorm room. Which at the time was a good thing cause the rest of the class had gathered in the common room to go through the plan of getting their 3 class mates to come to the party.**_

 _ **"Okay guys so everyone knows the plan right?" Mina looks around at her fellow class mates as everyone nods their heads in agreement.**_

 _ **"Yeah me and my bro's here are gonna snag Bakubro!" Kirishima says as he hooks his arms around Kaminari and Sero**_

 _ **" We shall snag Todoroki! isn't that right Tsu?" Tokoyami says**_

 _ **"Yup" The frog girl says**_

 _ **"And I'll bag me a Deku!" Ochako says giggling**_

 _ **"Alright then while you guys go get our boys, the rest of us will set up the drinks and snacks for the party ok!" Mina says**_

 _ **Everyone cheered as they all set about their assigned tasks.**_

 _ **Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero stood outside of Bakugou's dorm room.**_

 _ **"Ok guys let's do this!" Kaminari said with a thumbs up.**_

 _ **Kirishima knocked on the door a few times and waited a response from the other side of the room. It wasn't long before he got an answer.**_

 _ **"Whoever that is you can FUCKOFF I'M BUSY!" came from the angry blonde**_

 _ **"AWWWW don't be like that man! It's me your best BRO!, come on open up I wanna talk to you" Kirishima says**_

 _ **"FUCK OFF SHITTY HAIR I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR TALKING!" The angry blonde shouts**_

 _ **Kirishima looks at his fellow Bro's seeking help until Kaminari steps and takes over.**_

 _ **"TOO BAD AND MIDORIYA HAD WORKED SO HARD ON COOKING THE FOOD HIM TOO. OH WELL MORE US THEN!" Kaminari shouts by the door so that blonde can hear him.**_

 _ **Suddenly the door burst open revealing an angry blonde as he storms out shouting.**_

 _ **"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE EAT ONE BITE YOU FUCKING PIKACHU!" Bakugou shouts as he stomps towards the blonde teen. But before he could even make it he found himself swathed in tape. The blonde managed to turn his head to see Sero and Kirishima grinning as Sero continued to use his quirk and bind Bakugou up. By the end Sero had indeed made Bakugou look like a mummy although a very angry one. Kirishima Picked up said blonde flung him over his shoulder as the three boys grinned and said**_

 _ **"Mission complete!" as they made their way to the elevator.**_

 _ **As they entered the elevator they noticed Todoroki who by this point had been snagged with Tsu's tongue wrapped around him as Tokoyami watched to make sure that the stoic teen didn't try anything to hurt the frog girl.**_

 _ **"I see it well for you guys!" Kirishima as he grinned at the two of them**_

 _ **"Yes indeed it went splendidly to although I do feel a bit guilty for using Midoriya's name in vain to get Todoroki to come out of his room!"**_

 _ **"Yeah you should have seen the way Todoroki came rushing out when Tokoyami said Midoriya was sick and needed help! Ribbit!"**_

 _ **"Hey that's great and don't feel bad bro it's all in the name of friendship!" Kirishima says**_

 _ **"Nice one !" Kaminari grins while giving them the thumbs up**_

 _ **"Besides everyone loves Midoriya, heck if I had been told something like that I'd have done the same thing!" Kirishima says**_

 _ **"Yes indeed!" Todoroki says**_

 _ **Everyone burst into laughter at that comment, soon the elevator reached the ground floor and everyone got off and made their way to the common room area. There they found Uraraka who had already captured her target, poor Midoriya was floating above her with a piece of string tied to his ankle. The poor boy looked like a balloon being held by a giddy toddler.**_

 _ **"Hey there guys I see you got your targets, well done!" Ochako says grinning**_

 _ **"YEY AND WE CAN SEE YOU GOT POOR MIDORIYA. URM HOW LONG YOU PLANNING ON KEEPING HIM UP THERE?" Kaminari says**_

 _ **"Oh I'll release him once we start the party!" Ochako says**_

 _ **"Great sounds good!" Kaminari says**_

 _ **"Ok Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero bring our boy Bakugou over here and Tokoyami and Tsu bring Todoroki over to join our wayward boys!" Mina says**_

 _ **After a few moments had passed Midoriya was sat in the middle with a very angry Bakugou who was sat to his left and who was still ticked off that he had been dupped by these Extra's, a stoic Todoroki sat to his right. Next to Bakugo sat Kirishima with Kaminari and Sero sat on cushions on the floor. Iiad was sat next to Todoroki with Ochako sat on a cushion along with some of the other girls. The rest of the class were either sat on cushions scattered around or on bean bags. Everyone had been given a cup of warm cider to drink and there was plenty of snacks and treats placed on the coffee table.**_

 _ **"OK GUYS IT'S TIME TO GET THIS PARTY STARTED WITH A GAME! AND THE GAME SHALL BE: NEVER HAVE I EVER!" MINA SHOUTS while holding up her cup**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

 **Ok so I'm gonna leave it here guys, sorry I haven't started the game yet but not to worry it all happens in the next chapter. I had this image in my head on how the class would get Bakugou to join the party and literally dragging him out of his dorm by force, and then of course they would have to the same with Todoroki and Midoriya is such a little work aholic he would have to dragged along too. Hope you had fun reading it and see you guys for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTES:**_

 _ **Hi there well I hope you like this next chapter cause it's gonna be a doozey.**_

 _ **And I would just like to add that if I receive anymore complaints about this story about how the characters differ from the anime or manga well you can just shove it! It's fanfiction people that's the whole point in writing to fanfiction. Heck I've read some where Deku is a sadistic cruel serial killer and one where Bakugo is a whimpering omega drooling for D# K! So anymore complaints and I'll post my work on a different site where other people actually like my work. If you can say something nice then keep your big mouths SHUT! DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT SIMPLE AS THAT!**_

 _ **CHAPTER 2:**_

 _ **"Oh this is gonna be fun!" Ochako giggled**_

 _ **"Why do I have a foreboding feeling about this!" Tokoyami says**_

 _ **"Why do I get the feeling that we were just played!" Kaminari sighs**_

 _ **"I hear ya bro, but at least we can have some fun!" Kirishma says while grinning**_

 _ **"Hey Mina did you choose this game for your own amusement or did you just wanna find out some of our dirty little secrets?" Kaminari asked**_

 _ **"Hmmmmmmm...maybe both I guess!" Mina said while grinning**_

 _ **"I knew it...!" Kaminari said as he flopped back into his bean bag seat**_

 _ **"I hope there won't be any inappropriate remarks in this game?" Iida said while adjusting his glasses.**_

 _ **"I don't know about that one, we gotta have some room to be a little naughty!" Mina says while grinning**_

 _ **"Yeah Iida stop being a stick in the mud and enjoy the game!" Ochako says**_

 _ **"Very well but if the game becomes inappropriate I will demand the game be stopped!" Iida said while staring at his fellow class mates**_

 _ **"YES DAD...!" They all joked**_

 _ **"So you all know rules don't you? One of us begins with the phrase Never Have I Ever, then state something that they have never done. If any of us has done it then that person has to take a drink from their cup ok!" Mina says**_

 _ **"Sounds simple enough!" Todoroki states speaking for the first time since being brought to the common room.**_

 _ **"YEAH YEAH CAN WE GET THIS SHIT STARTED ALREADY SO I CAN BEAT ALL YOU FUCKING EXTRAS!" Bakugou shouts looking very irritated**_

 _ **"Hey chill bro, we're all here to have some fun so just relax ok!" Kirishima said**_

 _ **"I'LL RELAX BY BEATING YOUR ASSESS IN THIS SHITTY GAME!" Bakugous hollers back**_

 _ **"How are you even supposed to win in this game any way?" Sero says**_

 _ **"Seems kind of redundant if you ask me! RIBBIT!" Tsu says**_

 _ **"HAHAHAHA... THERE GOES OUR MR EXPLOSION MURDER TURNING EVERYTHING INTO A CHALLENGE!" Mina said while laughing**_

 _ **"I'LLWIN CAUSE I BET I'VE DONE THINGS THAT YOU FUCKING EXTRAS HAVE NEVER DONE!"**_

 _ **"Bakugou that is no way to speak to your fellow classmates, I must implore you to refrain from using such vulgar language!" Iida said while chopping at the air**_

 _ **"Kachan he's right so can you please sit down and just enjoy the game?" Midoriya said as he looked up at Katsuki with imploring eyes**_

 _ **Bakugou looked into those emerald eyes and huffed as he sat back down.**_

 _ **"Fine you win nerd but I'm still gonna beat you in this game!" Bakugou said turning what should have been a pleasant fun game into challenge between him and the rest of the class. A challenge he had no intention of loosing.**_

 _ **"Nice one Midoriya somehow you've tamed the savage beast, please tell me your secret?" Kaminari said jokingly**_

 _ **On this note Midoriya just blushed at the comment and flustered in his speach.**_

 _ **"I...it's nothing...r...really...I...urm...!" Midoriya put his hands over his flushed face to hide his embarrassment.**_

 _ **"Hey leave him alone PIKACHU!" Bakugou said giving off a I'll kill you vibe towards Kaminari**_

 _ **"FINE...I GET IT...MAN...JUST CHILL OK!" Kaminari said**_

 _ **"Ok so who's gonna go first?" Mina asked**_

 _ **"OOOH LET ME GO FIRST!" Ochako said**_

 _ **"The floor is all yours, stand up and do your thing!" Mina said as she took her drink and sat down on a cushion next to Sero**_

 _ **"OK SO NEVER HAVE I EVER HAD MY FIRST KISS!" Ochako said while blushing**_

 _ **Everyone looked at each other feeling kind of embarrassed by the whole thing. Well everyone except for Mina, a moody Bakugou and a flushed Midoriya who each took a drink from their cups. In an instant everyone was asking questions all at once.**_

 _ **"BAKUBRO DUDE WHO KNEW YOU HAD YOUR FIRST KISS . YOU LUCKY DOG! SO WHO WAS THE LUCKY LASS" Kirishima said**_

 _ **"MIDORIYA NOWAY YOU TOO!" Kaminari said**_

 _ **"WAS SHE HOT? DID SHE HAVE BIG BOOBS? OR WERE THEY SMALL AND PERKY?" Mineta said with drool coming from his mouth**_

 _ **"Must you be such a perv man! get your mind out of the gutter!" Jiro said looking disgusted with the teen**_

 _ **"What it's just a simple question?" Mineta said trying to look innocent**_

 _ **"Mineta please behave yourself otherwise you may have to deal with our boy Bakubro who's looking rather pissed at the moment." Kirishama says**_

 _ **"Ok... ok man it was only a question?" Mineta whined**_

 _ **"MINA CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD YOUR FIRST KISS BEFORE ANY OF US! SPILL WHO WAS IT?" Hagakure and Ochako said in unison**_

 _ **"Yeah Midoriya who was your first with?" Sero asked**_

 _ **"Same to you bakubro!" Kirishima asked**_

 _ **Midoriya blushed as he turned to look at Kachan wondering if it would be ok to tell the class about the kiss. However Bakugou just huffed in annoyance.**_

 _ **"Come on Mina don't leave me hanging like this tell me?" Ochako said with a whine**_

 _ **"THAT MY FRIENDS IS A SECRET...!" Mina said with a giggle**_

 _ **" AWWWWW COME ON THAT'S NOT FAIR MINA!" Both Ochako and Hagakure moaned**_

 _ **"SO BRO WHO WAS IT?" Kirishima nudged Bakugou trying to get him to fess up**_

 _ **"Yeah fess up! You and Midoriya need to tell us who was your first kiss?" Kaminari said**_

 _ **"I don't think we should pry if they don't wish to tell us!" Iida says**_

 _ **"BUT THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF THE GAME!" Ochako shouts out feeling rather annoyed that Mina wont confess about her kiss.**_

 _ **"Look at least tell us if was a girl or boy?" Kirishima says trying to calm things down**_

 _ **"Urm...it...was...a...boy!" Midorya says while blushing**_

 _ **"WOW DUDE FOR REAL!" Kaminari blurts out**_

 _ **"EWWWW THAT'S GROSS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU KISSED A BOY!" Mineta said**_

 _ **On hearing that outburst Midoriya looked as though he was about to break into tears.**_

 _ **"Hey man it's ok don't cry it doesn't matter if you kissed a girl or boy as long as you're happy with who you like ok!" Kirishima said trying to soothed the panicked teen**_

 _ **"Yeah sweetie everything's ok by us no matter we'll stand by you!" Mina said**_

 _ **"Bakugou I don't usually condone violence but on this occasion you have my permission to hit Mineta!" Iida said while holding his glasses to clean them looking rather angry at the grape headed teen.**_

 _ **"With pleasure!" Bakugou said as stood up cracked his knuckles , strode over to the purple headed teen and knocked him out with good right hook to the jaw.**_

 _ **"Very nicely done Bakugou , you may take your seat!" Iida said**_

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHA...DUDE YOU SOUNDED SO LIKE A TEACHER JUST THEN! I CAN'T BELIEVE BAKUGOU ACTUALLY FOLLOWED YOUR ORDER TOO!" Kaminari says while laughing**_

 _ **"IT JUST SO HAPPENS I WAS GOING TO HIT THE PERV ANY WAY!" Bakugou tried defending himself**_

 _ **"Ok so back to Midoriya are you by any chance Gay? or are you Bi?" Kaminari asks**_

 _ **"Urm...well actually I'm Bi ...I like both girls and boys! why is that a problem?" Midoriya asks looking flustered**_

 _ **"Nope not at all bro was just checking, needed to know if any of us had a chance with you?" Kaminari grinned**_

 _ **"Cool welcome to the club Midorya!" Jirou says while smiling for the first time that night**_

 _ **"So Bakugou are you ever gonna tell us who your first kiss was?" Sero asked**_

 _ **"NOT EVEN IF YOU PAID ME TAPE ARMS!" Bakugou says**_

 _ **"Ok guys it's time for the next person, so who's it gonna be?" Mina says**_

 _ **"I'll go next!" Jirou says with a smirk**_

 _ **"SO NEVER HAVE I EVER! Shocked myself stupid by using my own quirk!" Jirou said while staring at Kaminari trying to hold in her laughter**_

 _ **"AWWW... COME ON THAT'S SO NOT FAIR!" Kaminari whined as he took a drink from his cup**_

 _ **Everyone started laughing because it was true, the poor teen always shocked himself senseless whenever he over uses his quirk.**_

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHA...She got you there Man!" Kirishima says through laughter**_

 _ **"Hahahahaha...yeah he becomes a complete zombie when he uses his quirk at full outage." Mina says**_

 _ **"Maybe we should call him Pichu instead of Pikachu after all Pikachu has more brains!" Sero says**_

 _ **"Oh yeah well if that's how your gonna play then I'm going next so be warned!" The blonde teen huffs as he stands up totake his turn.**_

 _ **"NEVER HAVE I EVER ! DYED MY OWN HAIR IN THE COLOURS OF MY HERO IDOL!" Kaminari says**_

 _ **"MAN BRO THAT WAS A LOW BLOW!" Kirishima sighs as he takes a drink from his cup.**_

 _ **"What so you like dye your hair man?" Sero asks**_

 _ **"Yeah all the time, I dye my hair to pay homage to my hero Crimson Riot!" Kirishima says**_

 _ **"I didn't know you dye your hair?" Bakugou asks**_

 _ **"Yeah I can usually manage by myself but it can be tricky with the back. But sometimes Midoriya helps me out!" Kirishima says with a sheepish grin**_

 _ **"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?" Bakugou asks looking pissed**_

 _ **"Hey chill man he just helps with the hard to reach places you know like the back of my head!" Kirishima says**_

 _ **"Looks like our boy is jealous!" Mina sing songs**_

 _ **"I AM NOT JEALOUS OF SHITTY HAIR!" Bakugou protests**_

 _ **"Kachan there's no need to get so angry, I help Kirishima to dye his hair and he trims the ends of my hair in exchange. He's pretty good actually, if he didn't want to become a hero he'd have made a good hairdresser.**_

 _ **"Thanks for the compliment Midoriya but I think I'll stick to hero gig!" Krishima says while flashing his pearly whites.**_

 _ **"I COULD HAVE DONE YOUR HAIR NERD IF YOU ASKED!" Bakugou shouts**_

 _ **"I didn't want to bother you, not when you have alot to do plus your extra training!" Midoriya says**_

 _ **"You had to bring that up!" Bakugou says**_

 _ **"OK YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS SETTLE DOWN!" Mina says**_

 _ **On hearing that comment both boys flushed and quickly sat back down**_

 _ **"Who's up next?" Mina asks**_

 _ **"I'll go next" Todorki says while staring daggers at Bakugou**_

 _ **"So here goes...NEVER HAVE I EVER! Been restrained and gagged like a rabid animal during a U.A sports festival!" Todoroki states**_

 _ **"DAMN... YOU... ICYHOT... BASTARD...!" Bakugou shouts as he takes a drink from his cup**_

 _ **"Hahahahahaha dude he got you good!" Kaminari burst into laughter while holding his sides**_

 _ **"Yeah he looked just like a rabid dog when he was muzzled up like that!" Sero said through laughter**_

 _ **"I wonder if we could take Bakugou to a training school for dogs, maybe he'll learn some obedience or at least learn to heel!" Tsu says with a finger to her chin**_

 _ **The whole class turned to look at the frog girl then to Bakugou and immediately burst into full on laughter.**_

 _ **"HAHAHAHAHA...GOOD ONE TSU...!" Sero says**_

 _ **"HAHAHAHA...YEAH CAN YOU IMAGINE BAKUGOU AT A DOG TRAINING SCHOOL IT'S SO FUNNY!" Hagakure says**_

 _ **"Oh I don't know maybe with the right handler maybe our savage dog could be tamed, isn't that right Midoriya?" Mina says with a wink**_

 _ **"Urm...are we still talking about doggy training for bakugou cause you lost me!" Midoriya says looking so confused**_

 _ **"MIDORIYA PLAESE ALWAYS REMAIN THE INNOCENT GREEN BEAN WE ALL KNOW AND LOVE!" Everyone shouts**_

 _ **It took awhile for the class to settle down and continue their game**_

 _ **"ALRIGHT YOU FUCKING EXTRAS GET READY CAUSE I'M GOING NEXT!" Bakugou holler's out as he turns and looks at Todoroki with a smirk on his face**_

 _ **"NEVER HAVE I EVER...HAD A DADDY COMPLEX!" Bakugou says looking pleased with himself**_

 _ **Todoroki just shrugged it off as he took a drink from his cup, however nobody was expecting sweet Midoriya to take a drink from his cup too. Even the stoic teen never expected that Midoriya had problems with his father.**_

 _ **"Midoriya...you never said you had any problems with your dad?" Iida says**_

 _ **"Yeah...we all thought your family life was fine?" Ochako says**_

 _ **"Wait ...doesn't Midoriya's father work abroad...I mean that's what I heard you tell Aizawa sensei when he asked you why your dad wasn't here for parents day?"**_

 _ **"YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL THEM ANYTHING DEKU! IT'S NONE OF THEIR BUISNESS!" Bakugou shouts at the class**_

 _ **Izuku sighs as he places a hand on top of Bakugou's as he speaks**_

 _ **"Thanks Kachan but it's fine, after all their my dear friends and they deserve to know the truth about me!"**_

 _ **"Hey man don't force yourself to tell us something if it's gonna make you uncomfortable ok!" Kirishima says seeing the way Izuku looked pained his heart somehow.**_

 _ **"Yeah Sweetie you don't have to tell us if it's something too difficult to speak about!" Mina says**_

 _ **"NO...It's ok I...I can tell you please don't worry about me ok I'll be fine!" Izuku says with a smile**_

 _ **Midoriya took a deep breath and then slowly breathed out in order to relax himself before he told his fellow class mates about his dad.**_

 _ **"Ok so here goes as a kid I was told that I was quirkless and that I would never have a quirk. On finding out the news that his only son was quirkless my father deemed me useless and in his terms an unnecessary waste of space. He blamed my mum saying it was her fault for giving birth to a useless pathetic child such as me. He became very abusive and violent towards me and my mother. Then one day he just walked out on me and me mum leaving us with his debt. I had to get a part time job to help out with the bills. Luckily with the help of Antie Mitsuki oh that's Kachan's mum by the way. Any way with her help my mum was able to get a job as a secretary in a law firm. But I still hate my dad and I'll never forgive him for the way he treated my mum, I mean my mum never deserved to be treated like that. He can say hurtful things and beat me whatever however he wants but I won't forgive him for making my mum cry!" Midoriya says with a heavy sigh**_

 _ **The entire room had been stilled, the class shocked by what they had just heard. But like a pin that drops to the ground sound causing the silence to fade away a voice spoke up.**_

 _ **"That is truly unforgivable and shameful, it no way for a father to behave! Midoriya my friend please feel free to come to me whenever you have any problems I will come running to you at a moment's notice!" Iida said as tears rolled down his cheeks.**_

 _ **"Yeah man you can come to us whenever you need us ok!" Kirishima says grinning as always**_

 _ **"Wait I have a question? Midoriya has a quirk so why would his dad call him quirkless and useless?" Tsu asked**_

 _ **"I was thinking that too?" Momo says**_

 _ **"Well you see my quirk didn't manifest until my teen years, I was told it was some kind of rare mutation where my quirk could only be activated due a life or death situation. It awakened 10 months before the U.A entrance exams to be honest. So that's why I had problems using my quirk and that why All Might has been helping to control it better.!" Midoriya lied, there was no way he'd be able to tell his fellow class mates the truth about his quirk. Apart from Kachan no one else in his class knew about One For All and he intended to keep it that way.**_

 _ **"I see now I understand why you had so little control over your quirk whenever you used it!" Iida says in acknowledgement .**_

 _ **"Does your father know that you have a quirk know?" This time Todoroki asked**_

 _ **"NO...I and don't want him to know if can help it, that's one of the reasons I designed my costume with a mask to cover my face. If my father found out he'd only try and use me for his own twisted gain!" Midoriya says looking agitated .**_

 _ **"No worries man and if he does show his ugly face we'll be here to defend you! right guys!" Kirishima says**_

 _ **"YOU BET WE WILL...WE'LL PROTECT OUR GREEN BUNNY FOREVER!" Everyone shouts in unison...even Bakugou joined in**_

 _ **"Tha...thanks...gu...guys...I really...m...mean it!" Midoriya said through his tears**_

 _ **The entire class gathered round the small greenette and hugged him, Izuku never felt happier than at this very moment knowing he had true friends he could rely on.**_

 _ **NOTES:**_

 _ **Hi there well that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed the read.**_

 _ **Please let me know if you would me to add All Might or Aizawa sensei to the game later on and should Mineta join in the game or should we leave him out cold. Please be warned if does play he will be a perv.**_

 _ **If Mineta joins in the game here are the statements I was thinking of using.**_

 _ **1: Never Have I ever been skinny dipping in the ocean**_

 _ **2: Never have I ever bought or used a sex toy**_

 _ **3: Never have I ever had my picture taken in the nude**_

 _ **Those are your options guys decide carefully ok otherwise Lord Explosion Murder may come a calling.**_


End file.
